


It's Oh So Quiet (Supernatural/Bjork FanVid)

by thesulah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Bjork - freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fanvids, Fluff, Good morning Sunshine, Happy Ending, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Oh So Quiet, Sad Dean, Sam Ships It, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah





	

 

Also on YouTube here:

https://youtu.be/66LKpY7di_M


End file.
